Remulus Ferolight
Remulus Ferolight "So many years have passed since I walked these halls... so many. It can be hard to remember everything that has happened, but it is those experiences that define an individual. It is here, in the archives of this renewed temple, that I find my own history. I am Remulus Ferolight, a warrior from a forgotten age, now brought to the epilogue of my existence." Early Life (46-40 B.B.Y.) Conception Remulus was not born on a planet or moon like other children, but on a space station floating in the Outer Rim. And his name wasn't Remulus then. It was to be An'karid by his Mandalorian father and his mother, a former Echani warrior. When An'karid was conceived his parents argued about what kind of life their son would lead. Jaws wanted him to be a proud Mandalorian warrior who fought for the glory of clan Ordo, while his mother wanted him to be an Echani mercenary who worked for the highest bidder. The two of them argued constantly, so when An'karid was five years old his mother came to a decision; she would leave the space station. Training After a long flight, An'karid was taken to the dark moon, Yavin 4, a place where these bounty hunters felt at home. The baby was brought to their ring leader, a woman known as Laedra Ferolight. Laedra was a Twi'lek, as pale as lunar dust, and as cold as space itself. The reason why she took An'karid from Jaws was a mystery, but what was certain was that she was going to make a hunter out of him. He was adopted by Laedra, and given the name Remulus Ferolight. As soon as he was able to walk and talk, his education began. Laedra taught her "son" everything he needed to know about the galaxy at large, and not to trust anyone, except her. Being a child, he was easily indoctrinated. When Remulus turned 10, he started to learn how to be a bounty hunter. He was taught how to track, how to fight, how to shoot, and how to hide. The young boy took to his lessons quicker than his Zabrak peers, men and women twice his age. Remulus, as he got older, was also taught how to examine a person, and notice every tiny aspect of their body, including their exact height, age, weight, handedness, etc. But eventually, his training ended, so that he might gain experience from his first kill. The First Bounty After years of training, Remulus' skils would soon be put to the test. At the age of 14, he was sent to hunt a fugitive on the other side of Yavin 4 worth 500 Republic credits dead, and none alive. After being given a single pistol, whip cord, and some light armor, and a lackluster description of his target, he was sent out. His boots crunched underneath the dried leaves that litered the jungle floor. He recalled his training, and then started to move lightly on his feet, eventually climbing and jumping from tree to tree. Eventually he found his quarry. His target was a 5 foot tall Mirialan male, possibly in his late 20's, accompanied by a brown Cannok. As Remulus dropped to the jungle floor, the crunch of leaves alerted the Cannok and the Mirialan. The Mirialan ordered his pet to attack Remulus, while he fled deeper into the jungle. Remulus slowly manuevered around the beast, waiting for it to make a move. It did, running at the young hunter. He shot out it's legs as it charged, knocking it to the ground. He quickly finished it off, and resumed the hunt. Remulus eventually caught up to the Mirialan, and cornered him. He pleaded with Remulus to let him go, and that he was worth more alive, to which the hunter replied, "You're already dead". He fired a shot between the Mirialan's eyes, and watched as he fell to the ground. Remulus took a necklace off of the deceased man, as proof of the kill. He called in a shuttle to pick him up, one that Laedra was aboard. When the shuttle touched down, she congratulated Remulus on the kill, and brought the young boy back to their base, where he was formally initiated into her guild, with more bounties to follow. Beginning of the Clone Wars The Divide Battle of Umbara This section will be updated soon! The Deal Remulus stood outside of the Sith Academy, reflecting upon what had just occured. Darth Maul, alive! And with his brother, Savage. He had heard what Obi-Wan said, about what happened on Naboo, but he would never think that Maul would still be alive, and walking no less! Remulus' thoughts on the matter would have to wait, as he heard something nearby, soon followed by a flash of light. He mounted his speeder, and followed the light. Riding back through the broken bodies of droids, he chased the strange light to a cliff, and dismounted. He drew his saber, and walked cautiously toward the cliff edge. Something was... off. Just then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure approached Remulus. "Stop right there." Remulus said, pointing his saber at the figure's face. But the figure approached none-the-less. "Don't worry about me, Jedi. You've nothing to fear." The voice was feminine, this much Remulus knew, but he didn't know her name or race. "If there is nothing to fear, then why do you hide your face?" Remulus inquired. The woman lowered her cowl to reveal herself a Twi'lek. Lethan, as Remulus recalled. Beautiful, but looks could be deceiving. "I am Darth Sadus, and I have a prop- ", The Twi'lek was interrupted by a lightsaber to the throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand, Sith" "There are snipers, MY snipers, who have their crosshairs trained on your head right now. I suggest you listen to what I have to say." Remulus lowered his saber. "Speak, then." Sadus paced in front of Remulus. "Me and my people have been watching you, Ferolight, for quite some time. We've seen your actions throughout this war, you skill and your cunning. I have a proposition in mind." Sadus stopped and looked at Remulus. "We will supply you with soldiers, weapons, and powerful allies. An entire army at your command." Remulus crossed his arms. "What's the catch?" Sadus stood still. "You have to come to my aid when I need it." Remulus thought for a moment. An army of his own, private resources, for his own purposes. He could use them for the Republic, or for his own agenda. "Alright, you have a deal, Sadus." Remulus held out a hand to shake. "Excellent. I knew you wouldn't turn me down." She shakes his hand, which now holds a small device. "It's a means of contacting my agents." She turns to walk away, but Remulus stops her by grabbing her shoulder. "Why me? There are other Jedi, a thousand times my better. I'm just a Knight." Sadus turns around and looks at him. "You're not like the other Jedi. Your blood, your heritage makes you unique." "How?" He asked. "You'll know, in time." Remulus looks at her, confused. She just winks and walks away into the shadows. So now Remulus was left with a communicator and a mystery. He tucked the communicator away on his belt, mounted his speeder, and made his way back to the base. The mystery would have to wait. Battle of Carlac This section will be updated soon! The Twins This section will be updated soon! Family Reunion This section will be updated soon! Hailfire Assault This section will be updated soon! Battle of Felucia This section will be updated soon! Revelations This section will be updated soon! The Fall of the Republic (22 B.B.Y.) This section will be updated soon! A Rebellion Forms This section will be updated soon! Battle of Yavin (0 B.B.Y.) This section will be updated soon! Battle of Hoth This section will be updated soon! The Death of the Empire This section will be updated soon! Personality This section will be updated soon! Equipment This section will be updated soon! Force Abilities This section will be updated soon! Martial Training This section will be updated soon! Legacy This section will be updated soon! Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Humans Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Republic Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Saber Master Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Jedi Master Category:Male Characters Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Strength Of Many Category:Survivors Reborn